


Care to Dance?

by LadyOrlando



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcina Dimitrescu - Freeform, F/F, House of Dimitrescu, I should stop, I should update the tags for the new chapters, Lady Alcina Dimitrescu, Tango, alcina's freetime, couple time, dance, home alone with your lady, it's about music, no daughters around, she is going to make fun of you, that's it just music at dimitrescu castle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOrlando/pseuds/LadyOrlando
Summary: "Another familiar type of love song is the passionate or fiery varietyUsually in tango tempoIn which the singer exhorts his partnerTo haunt him and taunt him, andIf at all possible, to consume him with a kiss of fire" - Tom Lehrer
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write and post something, here.  
> This short story comes from a song and a user comment on tumblr.  
> English is not my first language so if you find any error, please, let me know!  
> I've written in italic the song and in brackets what's happening in between the music.  
> I hope you like it.  
> (song: The Masochism Tango by Tom Lehrer)

"Did the girls go out?"

"Yes, they did" you answer while dusting some shelves in the library.

“Fantastic” Alcina radiant declares.

You look at her curiously, continuing to dust, as she approaches the music boxes you begged her to buy you. She takes your phone.

"Can I look for some music?"

Your curiosity grows: "Mmhmm ok"

"Care for a dance?"

"Uh?"

You don't have time to understand the question that tango-like music starts and she sinuously approaches you taking off her gloves.

You pretend nothing is happening and continue cleaning with your back to her.

*The lyrics start*

_I ache for the touch of your lips, dear_

_But much more for the touch of your whips, dear_ (she hits you on your hip with one of her gloves)

_You can raise welts_

_Like nobody else_ (she gently brushes your neck touching the purple mark she left on you a few days back)

 _As we dance to the Masochism Tango_ (you keep dusting ignoring her as she stands behind you)

_Let our love be a flame, not an ember_ (she grabs your hips hard as you gasps "Really?")

 _Say it's me that you want to dismember_ (she hugs you, her body pushing to your lower back)

 _Blacken my eye_ (“Don’t you dare touching my eye” you joke)

 _Set fire to my tie_ (she takes the duster and throws it away)

_As we dance to the Masochism Tango_

_At your command_

_Before you here I stand_ (She turns you towards her)

_My heart is in my hand_

_(Yeechh!)_ (and you have her chest in front of your face, you laugh, even if you want to stay serious)

_It's here that I must be_

_My heart entreats_

_Just hear those savage beats_ (actually, your heart rate is accelerating while she makes you walk backwards)

_And go put on your cleats_

_And come and trample me_ (to push yourself against the sofa and put one foot between your legs, you tilt your head looking at her heel, "You're taking everything literally, aren’t you?")

_Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany_ (she smiles without saying a word, amused by the situation)

 _That's why I'm in such exquisite agony_ ("No, thanks")

_My soul is on fire_

_It's aflame with desire_ (She raises an eyebrow questioning)

 _Which is why I perspire when we tango_ (you shake your head pretending no interest in the woman)

_You caught my nose_

_In your left castanet, love_ (she bows to you, her face just in front of yours while her finger touches gently your nose)

_I can feel the pain yet, love_

_Every time I hear drums_ (she now has her knee between your legs, causing you to sink into)

_And I envy the rose_

_That you held in your teeth, love_ (she smiles and you blush)

_With the thorns underneath, love_

_Sticking into your gums_ (she shows her canines)

_Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches_

_The last time I needed twenty stitches_ ("This really happened!" she portrays the smile, glaring at you, miming a slap, you laugh)

_To sew up the gash_

_That you made with your lash_

_As we danced to the Masochism Tango_

_Bash in my brain_ (she bends to one side of your head and gently bites your ear)

 _And make me scream with pain_ (“Ouch!” you say, she chuckles)

_Then kick me once again_

_And say we'll never part_ (“Never” she whispers)

_I know too well_ (she gets up all of a sudden and with a wave of her hand)

 _I'm underneath your spell_ (she forces you to follow)

 _So, darling, if you smell_ (taking you to the middle of the room, you are facing each other)

 _Something burning, it's my heart_ (the vampire puts one hand on your side and grabs your hand firmly on the other side)

 _'Excuse me!_ (she makes you do a pirouette, you find your shoulders resting on her breast)

_Take your cigarette from its holder_ (and her arm all around your body)

 _And burn your initials in my shoulder_ (with the hand she freed from your side she staples something around your neck with her claws "Tell me you didn't write your initials ..." she laughs)

 _Fracture my spine_ (she makes you do a second pirouette in the opposite direction bringing your arms to stretch, she brings you back to herself, always turning you over)

 _And swear that you're mine_ (in a sudden stop of the steps she tries to bends you on your back supporting you with her left arm)

 _As we dance to the Maso_ ("Casquet, my love" you bend backwards, tilting your head back and lifting your right knee)

 _-chism Tango_ (she bends towards you, taking your knee with one hand, you lift your head and your lips meet…after all, she will always find a way to seduce you).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcina is in the kitchen, she decided to prepare breakfast for you personally and take it to bed, as a reward after the crazy night you spent together. After all, you are a human, you need more time to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for the right song to make the human sing and dance (there are so many possibilities!) But in the meantime I decided to sketch this scene ... I hope you like it

The vampire decides to turn on the radio to keep company, low volume she doesn’t want to wake her daughters ... or she'll have to prepare something for them and goodbye surprise in bed!

* click *  
On-air a mixed sound of an ending song with the beginning of OMG What’s happening - Ava Max  
Alcina starts to move her head in rhythm with the music "I think that's what the girls call Pop-Music" she thinks to herself

 _Oh, my God, what's happening? Thought I was fine_  
 _I told you I don't need your love like three, four thousand times_ ("Oh, that sounds interesting" she murmurs as she searches for a breakfast tray)  
 _But that's a lie, no, I can't look you in the eye_ ("Lies ... I know something" grabs the teapot)  
 _Oh, I, oh, I_  
 _So I did everything to push you all awa_ y ("How do you know?" She boils some water)  
 _And finally, you left and now I'm missin 'you like crazy_ ("She stayed, despite everything, despite me")  
 _And I cry, no I can't sleep alone at night_ ("No more, she changed everything")  
 _Oh, I, oh, I_

 _Look what you've done, look what you've done to me_ ("Yes, I'm preparing breakfast for a human" she laughs)  
 _I got everything I wanted, but you're everything_  
 _You're everything I want_ ("Everything")  
 _Look what you've done to me_ (She looks for teacups)  
 _Didn't know I was alone 'til I was runnin' to your_  
 _Runnin 'to your heart_ ("I'm not alone anymore")  
 _Like magnets_  
 _Oh, my God, what's happening?_ (Alcina sways her hips, her black lace robe sinuously follows her movements predicting the rhythm of the song)

 _Look what you've done, look what you've done to me_ (while dancing, she looks for bread among the bags on the shelf "The girls never put their shopping in order properly")  
 _I got everything I wanted, but you're everything_  
 _You're everything I need_ ("Everything I need" continues singing Alcina)  
 _I wanna tell you things and show you all the rest_ ("Oh, I wish I could ...")  
 _Broadcast my emotions on the radio and take them off my chest_ ("…tell you how I feel about you, properly")  
 _I hope you're listening_  
 _Are you? Are you?_ ("Are you?" Alcina sighs)

 _And I'm spinning round in circles, spinning round in circles_ (The matriarch drums her fingers on the kitchen worktop)  
 _Writing in my journal 'bout you_ ("How do you know about my diary?" Alcina asks on the radio as if she wants to talk to the singer)  
 _Wonder if it's over, I ain't gettin 'closer_  
 _Think it's time I told you the truth ... hey, wait a minute_ (she stops for a moment almost responding to the command "One day I'll have the courage to let myself go, one day")

 _Look what you've done, look what you've done to me_  
 _I got everything I wanted, but you're everything_ (The woman around the kitchen singing by heart in search of blackberry jam, every now and then you spread it around your mouth pretending to have drunk blood, she laughs putting a hand in front of her chin at that thought "You're so childish and funny")  
 _You're everything I want_ ("I want you, just you")

 _Look what you've done to me_  
 _Didn't know I was alone 'til I was runnin' to your_  
 _Runnin 'to your heart_  
 _Like magnets_ ("Opposites that attract each other")  
 _Oh my God, what's happening?_

 _Look what you've done, look what you've done to me_ (The teapot whistles and the bread jumps from the toaster)  
 _I got everything I wanted, but you're everything_ ("Almost Ready")  
 _You're everything I need_ ("I need the orange juice now")  
 _Ugh, what have you done to me?_ ("My god! How ridiculous I am to do all this! When did I become so softy!?)

 _Somethin 'about your face_ ("That's right! And her eyes, the way they look at me, no one ever before")  
 _I don't know whether to kiss it or punch it_ ("Bite!" she laughs)  
 _If you don't get away from me right now_ ("You should, you’ll be safer")  
 _I swear to God, I swear, uh_

 _Look what you've done, look what you've done to me_ (Alcina takes tea bags, milk for you, and blood for her and stops thoughtfully again)  
 _I got everything I wanted, but you're everything_ ("She should be my prey...and instead...")  
 _You're everything I want_ ("She is everything I want")  
 _Look what you've done to me_ (she closes her eyes and breathes deeply)  
 _Didn't know I was alone 'til I was runnin' to your_ (she goes back dancing, taking the tray in her hand "I'm ridiculous, but that's okay")  
 _Runnin 'to your heart_ (*Erhm* Alcina hears someone clearing her throat from the back of the kitchen and freezes)  
 _Like magnets_ ("You're not ridiculous, you're terribly sweet...")  
 _Oh my God, what's happening?_ (She turns shyly "How long have you been there?")  
 _Look what you've done, look what you've done to me_ ("Enough to see you sing and dance Ava Max ... and enough to know that you are more human than me" you reply with a loving smile)  
 _I got everything I wanted, but you're everything_ (Alcina blushes at those words "Go back to bed or no food for you")  
 _You're everything I need_ ("Is it a threat?")  
*the song ends *  
("It's an order")  
(you turn as you walk towards the bedroom and hear the vampire's voice from a distance "And no clothes!")


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are both in the living room, you are drawing and skipping songs from the mp3.
> 
> Alcina is reading, as usual…all of a sudden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this song (which I love) suddenly appeared in my playlist and I started laughing by myself for the first few sentences...so I decided to quickly write this down

“Oh, I like this one!” you squeak turning on the volume and approaching your partner from behind.

You squeeze her shoulder…she laughs.

 _I'm so young_ (You place yourself in front of her moving your lips following the song)

 _and you're so old_ (“Well. Thank you!” she says pretending to be offended)

 _This, my darling, I've been told_ (“Yeah, sure...”)

 _I don't care just what they say_ (You kneel in front of her always pretending to sing)

 _'Cause forever I will pray You and I will be as free_ (She chuckles, placing a hand to her lips blushing)

 _As the birds up in the trees_ (“A bit too much..”)

 _Oh, please stay by me, Dian_ a (“ALCINA!” you replace her name quickly)

 _Thrills I get when you hold me close_ (You sit on her lap)

 _Oh, my darling, you're the most_ (You look and point to her breasts jokingly, she answers you back pretending to hit you on the back of the head)

 _I love you but do you love me_ (“Do you?” you ask, she rolls her eyes laughing)

 _Oh, Diana, can't you see I love you with all my heart_ (You shape a heart with your hands)

 _And I hope we will never part_ (She gets up from her chair, almost making you fall)

 _Oh, please stay with me, Diana_ (“Oh, please, Alcina!”)

 _Oh, my darlin', oh, my lover_ (She pretends to head for the door)

 _Tell me that there is no other_ (while you run to dramatically block the door with your body, always singing)

_I love you with my heart_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Only you can take my heart_ (You touch your chest faking to take your heart out)

 _Only you can tear it apart_ (and giving it to her)

 _When you hold me in your loving arms_ (You get close to her…she hugs you tight)

_I can feel you giving all your charms_

_Hold me, darling, ho-ho hold me tight_ (“Hold me forever, my love” you said)

 _Squeeze me baby with-a all your might_ (You chuckle pushing your face against her)

 _Oh, please stay by me, Diana_ (“Stay by me, ALCINAAAAAAA”)

 _Oh, please, Diana…._ (the song fades away)

“She kisses your hair, I forgive you for the first sentence of the song...I demand more for the next one” she says.

“This was pure improv!” you answer looking up to her with a big smile.


End file.
